


How To Win At Hide And Seek

by casesensitivE



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Character Death, Child Death, Roleswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesensitivE/pseuds/casesensitivE
Summary: Roleswap! Ted and Felix play hide and seek together :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	How To Win At Hide And Seek

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't canon to the au, just a fun little thing i wrote back in december and just now decided to post! i'm not sorry lmao

Ted had always been so good at everything. 

"Ready or not, here I come!" Felix's voice came muffled by walls and floors between the twins. 

A large house like theirs generally meant there were so many places to hide. So many spots to choose, and Ted always found himself clambering up to the top, even in a little game of hide and seek.

He thought he found the perfect spot. No one would ever find him here!

In the attic, was a large empty chest. Small enough to be overlooked, but large enough to fit Ted inside.

And it was only the slightest bit cramped in there. Stuffy, too. The lid shut with a _click_.

After seconds, he wondered when Felix would find him.

And after minutes, he wondered how long it's been since he started hiding here. He didn't want to lose, after all.

And then after an hour, he wondered why the chest wasn't opening.

After an hour, he wondered when Felix would find him.

After an hour, he wondered when anyone would find him.

After losing track of time, he wondered when anyone would hear him shouting at the top of his lungs.

He wondered when he was gonna stop crying, desperate and afraid.

He wondered when his hands were gonna stop bleeding, after scratching and slamming and bruising against the lid.

He wondered why it was getting so hard to breathe.

He wondered if this was what it felt like to give up.

And then he stopped wondering about anything.

* * *

Twenty years since his brother disappeared. Felix never really got over it. How could he when his twin meant the world to him?

He missed his smile, his pep talks, even his reckless ideas. He missed Ted. One day he thought perhaps he should look through some of the old Huxley family belongings. Who knows, maybe he'd find Teddy's things up there too.

And so Felix spent a while up there. He hoped he'd get used to the musty smell at least a little, but something was off about it. Most particularly, something about the chest made him feel weird. 

He finally gave in and walked over. 

Undid the latch that locked the chest from outside. Hoisted the lid up, though it was a little hard to do. Outside air had to be suctioned back in it once he opened it, as if it was airtight. It must not have been opened for a while.

And there was the dead body of a child. His brother's corpse. Felix felt sick to his stomach. The inside of the chest was the most striking thing other than the body; nearby the opening of it, it was full of scratch marks and long-dried blood residue that seemed to have dripped down to the bottom of the box when it was still fresh. He must have been trying to get out for so long, trying to claw his way out. Ted's body had long since rotted.

He didn't check up here. He didn't check here and now-- _Oh God._

There was his brother, reigning hide and seek champion.

Felix's hands were shaking. He didn't check here. If he had checked here, if someone, _anyone_ , bothered to come up here back then, then maybe--

It was too late. Way too late for that.

But everything was the same. Ted won, and Felix lost in the end.


End file.
